


In and out

by tenderly_wicked



Series: Dark!John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Smut, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderly_wicked/pseuds/tenderly_wicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=66679322#t66679322"> for this prompt</a>. Dark!John gives Sherlock an enema, anticipating all the things he’s about to do to him next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and out

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to my betas misanthropyray and selana1505.

“Is it really necessary?” Sherlock mutters, bent over the edge of the tub and fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Of course it is,” John assures him, filling the enema bag with lukewarm water. He’s going to make thoroughly good use of Sherlock’s arsehole tonight, testing him with a variety of objects that can be inserted there before fucking him at last (it’s not only Sherlock who enjoys experiments). But he won’t give out his plan in detail just yet. Sherlock should learn to trust his opinion without explanation. After all, John’s the expert here, and Sherlock is still an amateur, learning to give and receive pleasure under John’s careful tuition. Gosh, it still gives John chills to know that he was the first to push his prick into this deliciously tight arse. Moreover, to make this arrogant, cold, “not-interested” cock tease groan like a slut and beg for more in a hoarse whisper. Oh, it felt so good!

John’s getting hard just from the thought of it, not to mention the sight of Sherlock’s smooth buttocks, but there are things to be done before he comes – first, into Sherlock’s mouth while his anus will be stretched with one of the toys that await him (that nice huge vibrator perhaps?) and then into the warmth of his well-prepared hole.

Sherlock must be feeling a bit uneasy now, stark naked, forced into an awkward pose, and waiting for what is about to happen next. No need to make him impatient. John spreads his cheeks with proprietary confidence and fondles them affectionately, amused to see how quickly Sherlock’s cock reacts to familiar touch. “Oh, I get it. You want something up your arse right now,” John murmurs, with mock disapproval. “Sherlock, you’re utterly wanton. But I promise this lovely hole of yours will be more than satisfied tonight,” he circles Sherlock’s anus with his finger. “You just need a good cleaning first. Ready?”

Not waiting for Sherlock to nod or say “yes”, John works a dollop of water based lube into his exposed pucker, making him flinch involuntarily. John yields to a temptation to give him a few more pokes, to punish him for recoiling. This time, Sherlock stays in place. Good. Then John carefully removes all air from the tube and the plastic nozzle attached to the bag with water, releasing the clamp and letting the fluid run to the end of the tube. After having lubricated the nozzle, he slowly eases it into Sherlock’s sphincter. The thing is probably a little bit too big to take it without preparation, but Sherlock likes it rough. Sometimes. Even if he doesn’t right now, he knows better than to resist.

John removes the clamp and slowly lifts the bag, letting the warm water flow into Sherlock’s body, filling him up. Sherlock is breathing heavy now, his penis still fully erect. On the whole, this procedure is not entirely pleasant for him (the increasing volume of the pouring liquid must be causing very uncomfortable bloating), but it stimulates the prostate gland at the same time. How very confusing.

The bag is almost empty when John finally closes the clamp and removes the nozzle. For a few minutes, Sherlock has to stay still, despite the cramps that begin ratcheting through his muscles. John rubs his abdomen in a circular motion to help the water distribute, his other hand resting soothingly at the small of Sherlock’s back. It’s lovely to feel Sherlock, so helpless, writhing under him.

When John steps away, at last, to clean the equipment and to wash his hands, Sherlock tries to get up, but John stops him with a smack across his upturned backside. “Wait until I go out – and _then_ use the toilet. It’s simple decency, Sherlock!” He sighs, patting Sherlock’s bum cheeks and forgiving him this time. Then orders, in his commanding voice, “Wash your hole thoroughly for me. Test it with your finger, make sure it’s perfectly clean. But don’t wank yourself off, or you’ll spoil all the fun! Take a shower after you are ready.”

Sherlock probably knows that he’ll be suffering without release for long, long hours if he doesn’t touch himself now. But he’ll be rewarded for his patience then, John is considerate, he’ll bring Sherlock off with his hand when he finally fucks him. The other option is a quick wank – and a punishment for it. It’s possible that Sherlock will choose this way. He has poor self-control.

John sighs again. Maybe next time he should shove a plug into Sherlock’s butt after having administered an enema, just for a few minutes more, for the sake of discipline training. Sherlock would be squirming and begging, broken by such a tiny increase, willingly admitting who’s in control here... He’s been obedient today, more or less. No need for correction yet (and if he misbehaves by pleasing himself prematurely, there’s always their traditional riding crop). But he’ll obviously deserve such a treatment in a few days, presumptuous as he is. Sherlock’s still so difficult sometimes. Fortunately, now he’s got John to discipline him.

Of course, Sherlock will be squirming tonight too – but for other reasons. As for begging, they can probably avoid that. John has bought him a present – a leather gag. Sherlock becomes very vocal during some of their experiments in bed (and on other suitable and unsuitable surfaces). John loves all of his groans and curses and muffled cries, but not when Mrs. Hudson is at home. Why alert her to their games? Besides, Sherlock will surely look gorgeous wearing nothing but this gag, his usual pair of handcuffs and a large vibrator lodged deep inside him, secured to his thighs with a harness. John will only take the gag out to shove something else into Sherlock’s mouth.

Smiling in anticipation, John goes to fetch all the nice things he has prepared for Sherlock and his clean, ready-to-be-used hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://tenderlywicked.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined :)
> 
> And maybe you'd like to check out my novel [Tenderly Wicked](https://www.amazon.com/Tenderly-Wicked-Katerina-Ross-ebook/dp/B01LYGUJ02/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1473767605&sr=1-1#nav-subnav) and my paranormal M/M series [The Sons of Gomorrah](http://a.co/0ttTWNF)!


End file.
